The KLAW
by Kaleb Yin
Summary: A fox Faunus with a rather dangerous semblance, a bat Faunus shunned by all, a girl who just wants to keep her brother around, and a fish Faunus who fears humans to a fault. Read the journey of team KLAW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps wassup, anyway this is a new story and before you ask no I myself didn't write this I just supply around 60-70% of the ideas to my friend who then writes the stuff because I suck at writing and he doesn't but I plan on taking lessons from him on writing. it's also posted on his wattpad account chuggamario so go check him out if you have the time but anyway lets go**

It all began so quickly. One second Kaleb was over near the tree, next  
>he was blown across the field. It would take him a few more moment's to<br>regain his senses when they moved in towards him. As soon as Kaleb  
>realized what was happening, he jumped up placing a hand on Leaf<br>Kleaver. This sword was his trusted friend even when others turned away  
>from him. It was in it's buster sword mode when Kaleb placed a hand on<br>it. Now was not the time for an explanation of what his weapon was, but  
>a time to prove it was effective in combat. He recognized who these men<br>were, they wore Grimm-like masks on their face. It was obvious to him  
>who they were.<p>

"The White Fang, what the hell do they want with me?" Kaleb muttered to  
>himself as he held Leaf Kleaver in front of him with one hand. He<br>planned to make them pay for disturbing his little rest. He was  
>enjoying resting after a long practice session earlier that day. He<br>charged at them, throwing Leaf Kleaver at the white fang member in  
>front of the rest. The sword slammed into his body knocking the man<br>down before Kaleb grabbed Leaf Kleaver out of the air and bringing it  
>down onto the man before any of the other members could react. They all<br>exchanged a look before charging Kaleb. Kaleb did not expect them to be  
>so fast, one of them landed a fist in his face, sending him flying<br>backwards into another tree. The tree of course, broke on impact,  
>collapsing right next to Kaleb. As he got back up the same white fang<br>member who had knocked him down was in front of him. "Got you!" He  
>shouted as he threw a hard punch at Kaleb's gut. Kaleb side-stepped the<br>punch, grabbing the man's arm and slamming him hard on the ground. He  
>looked for where Leaf Kleaver had landed as he held the man in a<br>painful submission on the ground. "Summer didn't just teach me how to  
>fight with a sword. I know enough basic hand-to-hand combat to deal<br>with a man like you, you've clearly never fought a real battle before."  
>Kaleb taunted as he found Leaf Kleaver and finished the man before he<br>could stand again. Of course the utter hatred spilling out of him would  
>attract another foe.<p>

Almost as similar to when the white fang came at him, he heard one of  
>the other white fang members scream in fear as they were hit by<br>something. He charged out of the forest and saw that a small group of  
>Ursa's had come. But he never saw an Ursa as large as the one that tore<br>apart that white fang member. He winced as he watched it occur and saw  
>the anger flash in the final white fang members eyes. Kaleb would have<br>yelled at him to stop, he needed one of them alive after all, but he  
>was tackled by another Ursa who came out the forest behind him. He hit<br>the ground hard, but managed to hold onto Leaf Kleaver this time. He  
>got up quick enough in time to see that the white fang member had drawn<br>what he would only describe as a hammer and was surprisingly holding  
>his own against the four Ursa that had managed to surround him. Kaleb<br>turned back around to face the Ursa in front of him, it had already  
>begun charging. Kaleb jumped above the Ursa landing behind it and<br>leading a charge of his own. When the Ursa turned around to face him it  
>was met with a sword in it's eye. The Ursa let out a roar and hit him,<br>hard, with it's left paw. He flew upwards and looked at the ground, the  
>white fang member had managed to kill one of the Ursa and he was<br>determined to out-do this criminal. He did a little flip in the air so  
>he wasn't flying down on his back. He brought the sword down hard onto<br>the Ursa's back, the sword becoming a part of the Ursa's body for a few  
>seconds before Kaleb ran up the Ursa's back cutting it nearly<br>completely in two. He landed on his feet and let out a whoop as he saw  
>the white fang member go down after taking down two Ursa's. The only<br>ones left were the extremely large Ursa and the smaller one. Was it the  
>child of the Ursa? Kaleb had no time to think as the larger one tore<br>into the man it just took down, his screams causing Kaleb to flinch a  
>little as he charged towards the two remaining enemies. As soon as he<br>reached the remaining duo, the larger Ursa had turned and swiped at  
>Kaleb. He was able to block the blow but he was knocked to the side<br>slightly before throwing his own volley at the Ursa. He sliced left and  
>right, but he wasn't able to break skin. The Ursa managed to parry a<br>blow with its claw and tackle him to the ground. As it got ready to  
>tear him to shreds, Kaleb whispered something only he could hear.<br>"Shatter, leave myself behind..." He glowed an eerie blood red, and  
>threw a punch at the Ursa's arm, the arm flew off near immediately due<br>to the punch causing the Grimm to fall on Kaleb, and he used his legs to  
>propel it into the air before jumping himself, Leaf Kleaver in hand.<br>The sword made contact, Kaleb seeming to throw all his might into the  
>blow as it slowly began to cut the Ursa in half. It roared one last<br>time in defiance before Leaf Kleaver cleaved through the other side of  
>the Ursa, silencing the Grimm once and for all. He noticed, however,<br>that the other Ursa had run off. "What the hell...? Did it pull a  
>tactical retreat?" He landed hard on the ground, the cleaven body of<br>the Ursa falling right behind him, causing the ground to shake a little  
>on impact. The ground near him anyways.<p>

It took him a few minutes to recollect himself before his mentor came.  
>She landed behind him and let out a sigh seeing the mess Kaleb made.<br>"What did I tell you about resting outside? It isn't safe. What if they  
>had been able to overpower you Kaleb?" His mentor asked him with<br>concern trumping her rage. "I'm...Sorry. I didn't think they were this  
>interested in me Summer." He stated as he refused to make eye contact<br>with his mentor, Summer Rose. Most people knew her as a world-class  
>huntress, although most people thought her dead. She simply ran and<br>hid, and managed to find a huntsman-in-training along the way...Well  
>not yet at least. Kaleb had trained with Summer, but he never actually<br>went into any of the schools to learn and train. Not that he could  
>anyways. He lived on an island just a little ways away from Vale. He<br>would have attended Signal but Summer happened along just in time. He  
>wasn't sure he wanted to deal with the classwork anyways. Soon, he was<br>going to take the exam to enter Beacon. "You shouldn't be pushing  
>yourself past training for now Kaleb. You should know this by now. Or<br>am I that bad of a teacher?" She joked near the end causing a smile to  
>form on Kaleb's face. "Yeah, I guess...I'll see you later Miss Rose.<br>I'll clean up around here." As soon as the words left Kaleb's mouth  
>Summer was gone, he didn't have much choice now. He would be left alone<br>to clean it up. He glanced at the white fang member with the hammer,  
>and wondered what drove him into his blood-rage. He guess it didn't<br>concern him anymore, and got set to cleaning up.

**So yeah my friend is a much better writer than me as you can see here. Anyway please leave reviews with constructive criticism for the story and I will see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright hello once again my few few fans anyway I'm sorry for being so late with this chapter and so is my friend but personal problems made him disappear for a bit and I can't really discuss what happened so anyway enjoy the chapter, and I your wondering why it's not super descriptive well these are just prologues but you will learn more about them soon enough...but for the sake of understanding the chapter, bloodlust and impaler are two key-scythe shotgun hybrids with spikes on the pole part of the weapon it's edge on both sides of the blade so yeah**

Lucifer simply nodded as she regained her footing. She stood back up  
>and charged, holding the goons off long enough for Grey to begin<br>charging Inferno's laser. For those who are curious, I will explain  
>what Inferno is. Inferno is actually a giant rocket launcher that turns<br>into a surprisingly small pocket watch. Although the pocket watch is  
>the deadliest part of the entire weapon. Although taking a while to<br>charge, as soon as the clock seconds and minutes hands reached the same  
>point it would fire a laser, if the button was pressed on time, in the<br>direction indicated by Grey. When she heard it fire she knew that the  
>Blood Moon's officer had been put down. She turned to see the results<br>and looked surprised when the officer was still standing, only with one  
>arm and his chain-sword now in its gun form. She recognized the weapon<br>immediately. "Grey! Watch out!" Was the last words she said as an  
>explosion rocked the entire warehouse, sending her flying through a<br>wall into a glass window in a store on the other side of the street.  
>She was knocked unconscious the instant she hit the floor.<p>

Upon awaking in the dark room in the strange building, she tried  
>recollecting her thoughts. When she remembered what happened, she ran<br>to the window, kicking the shards out of the window where she broke  
>through to lean out and see what had happened. She saw fire surrounding<br>the place, as well as a familiar figure standing face to face with  
>another familiar figure. Only one of them was about to be choke slammed<br>into the ground. She jumped out the window and charged, surprisingly,  
>bloodlust and impaler had never left her grip. She probably held onto<br>it tightly as she flew through the sky. She loved the weapons almost as  
>much as she loved being by herself. A lot to say the least. She threw<br>impaler at the now One-armed Blood Moon officer holding Grey by the  
>neck. He slammed Grey onto the ground, hard, right before impaler went<br>through his back and out his chest. She screamed in her mind, she  
>screamed out loud when she saw the blood covering Grey's body.<br>Bloodlust had found it's target in the officer's throat as she pulled  
>it out along with impaler. "G-Grey...I'm sorry...I...I guess I wont be<br>able to pay you back now will I? Knowing you you are going to hold that  
>against me even though you might be...Gone...B-" She was cut off by<br>Grey's pocket-watch, ticking away. She picked up Inferno before placing  
>it in Grey's hand. Surprisingly, he clamped it shut himself over his<br>weapon. "Debt repaid. I couldn't even move to get my weapon. Get out of  
>here. Before the cops show up...This will just help spread your legend<br>now Vampire Princess. You might even become more feared then me now. Go  
>on, out. Get out of here Lucifer! Go!" He started screaming as he made<br>a petty attempt to push her away. He couldn't even get his arms up.

Lucifer only stared down at him before turning around slightly. "I'll  
>tell you everything later. Right now, I'll respect your wishes." She<br>began to run in the opposite direction of where Grey laid. Running on  
>and on and on, hoping to get away from it as fast as possible. True,<br>Grey was the only man she feared. But it was also true she was the only  
>man she respected. A tear fell from her face as she left the scene<br>behind her, sirens blaring in the background as she disappeared from  
>the scene.<p> 


End file.
